


Brooks Glade Academy

by monarchmituna



Category: Vampires - Fandom, happy ending - Fandom, high school life - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchmituna/pseuds/monarchmituna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Willow Hadrey goes to a new school, she didn't expect it to be full of vampires and half demons. Who knew she would fall in love with a hybrid? Probably everyone except herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Writing as an experiment. Don't hate.

When I found out I was moving, I lost my mind. Every bone in my body felt like jelly and my heart seemed to drop into my stomach.  
"Moving?! WHY?!" I shrieked at my adoptive father, Darryl. He just shook his head.  
"Just start packing your things, Willow. Its not the end of the world. You don't exactly have friends to leave behind, and you know I have a job that requires a lot of relocation. Suck it up." Darryl left the room and shut the door behind him. Darryl was the type to keep to himself. Only 24, and he somehow managed to adopt me. He usually keeps me in my room, but when it was time for school, he had no choice but to unlock my door and drive me to the local high school. I currently go to Orange County High, in Florida. But as of now, I'm going to another school soon. I sigh and grab my empty moving boxes from under my bed, and I start to place the contents of my bookshelf into one of the big cardboard boxes. I stack my full boxes on top of one another as I finish my packing. Usually when Darryl has to move, we move that night. So of course, after 17 moves within 2 years, I've become a pro at packing all of my things under an hour. Of course I don't own much, just clothes, books, a TV and a few sets of bed sheets and a pillow. My bed isn't very big or pretty, but with each new apartment, it comes with furnishings. After I get my things packed, Darryl comes in, right on time. "Great, the movers will be here shortly. Do you want dinner?" I nod and follow him to the little diner across the street. We eat here every night. I settle into our regular booth, and begin to write in my journal. Darryl watches me write, and then says "Okay, so, we are moving to a small town outside of Seattle, Washington. You're enrolled in the academy there already, and you start on Monday. I took it upon myself to retrieve your things from the locker you have at school now. They are in your bookbag in the car. Are you ok?" He looks at me with concern. I nod and close my journal, as the food gets to the booth. I dive in and take a bite out of the baked mac and cheese. I feel Darryl's gaze still on me though. My green eyes meet his blue ones. "Aren't you going to eat?" I ask gesturing to his plate of steak and potatoes. He looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "When we get to Washington, I will take you shopping. You have behaved lately so I'll start leaving your door unlocked. But one mishap and you are back under lock down. No more cell phone, and you'll be taken out of school permanently. Understand me, Willow?" I smile wide and nod quickly, now extremely excited to move to Washington. After six months of solitary confinement, I am free! No more locked doors! No more eyes watching my every move!!!


	2. A New Beginning Pt. 2

After we ate our dinner, we headed back to the apartment to finish our packing. Darryl followed me a little bit as I walked through the complex one last time. After making sure I didn't leave anything unboxed, I headed to the car with my Ipod charged and on full volume. We had a very long drive ahead of us.  
After the first two hours Darryl and I stopped at a gas station to rehydrate and take a bathroom break. I look through the drinks in the coolers, and I decide on an apple Snapple. I walk back out to the car after paying for my drink and bag of gummy worms. Darryl looks at me. "Ready to hit the road, Willow?" He turns on the car and puts it into gear. I turn my Ipod up once again as we make our way down the interstate. \----- My eyes fly open as we come to a complete stop in front of a big apartment building. As I hop out of the car, I grab my book bag and one box of books. Darryl unlocks our door, complex 244, and he ushers me into the apartment. "The movers made it here before we did, so your things should be in your room already." He sighs and plops his car keys onto the kitchen counter and I make my way down the hall into my bedroom. My new bedroom has a big nice bed in the middle of the wooden flooring. Mint green wallpaper and a nice pastel pink window and door frame pulled the room together, along with the white bed frame and book case. I set down my box and began to unpack my many boxes of books. My birth mother always said I was a little bookworm. My birth mother had to put me up for adoption after she found out she had cancer in the liver. She died when I was 14. I was adopted by Darryl about two months after she perished, but he always made me happy when I thought of her. Once all my books were in the bookshelf, I made my way to the closet to hang up my clothes. About two hours later, I am in my bed and snoring softly. Darryl comes in and turns off my light, and kisses my forehead before closing my door. In the morning, I wake up and smell my usual wake up call. Bacon. I open my curtains to find nothing but rain pouring over the glass, and thunder rolling in the distance. Hello, Washington.


	3. Books, Boys, and Her Newfound Freedom

I pull into the parking lot of the new high school I am attending. Brooks Glade Academy. As I turn off my new car, Darryl figured I needed one, I see the pool of students buy an old van. I get out and pull my backpack onto my shoulder.  
"Woah, Rebecca! No need to waste the candy!" I hear a deep voice call out, as a gummy candy flies across the parking lot. There is absolutely NO way a girl could throw that thing THAT far! I look around and see the entrance to the huge building. As I make my way past the van, I hear someone yell "AYYE NEW GIRL!" oh shit. I've been spotted already? No fair. A boy with black hair in dark rusty red eyes walks away from the group of people and over to me. He is tall and pale, with slightly toned muscles on his arms. I look at him, waiting for him to say something witty about my choice of attire; A pair of cowboy boots, black torn up jeans, and a Joan Jet tee shirt. "You must be the new girl, Willow is it?" His voice is deep and raspy, clearly not completely through puberty. Nodding in response, I tap my thigh, where my cellphone is in my pocket. Being worried is my thing, and I always turn to Darryl to come get me if my anxiety shoots through the roof. "My name is Tobias. Everyone calls me Tobi. I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around, help you out in finding your classes. You know..?" His sudden confidence fades away, and I see his shyness coming out. "That would be appreciated. Thank you, Tobias." I say quietly. I then turn and start walking towards the building, maintaining my goal of making it to the office. Once in the office I give the secretary my information, and she seemed to not give a damn about her job. After retrieving my papers and class list, Tobi takes me to the gym. He talks about things, and I honestly don't listen. Suddenly my thoughts are cut short buy the loud ringing of the bell. Time for first period. Tobias takes my hand and leads me to the chemistry lab, and he has me sit by him in the back. My mind clouds as a thick book is set in front of me. 'He held my hand... without my permission...' I think. 'What if he has germs? What am I thinking? Of course he has germs. He's a fucking human.' I shake my head and pull out my hand sanitizer from my bag, then I work the gel into my hands. Tobias looks at me concerned "Willow? Are you alright?" he says in a worrisome tone. "Y-yeah, I'm ok." I respond in a shaky tone. Sudden anxiety builds up inside me as I look around the room, my mind clouding up more as my fingers trace over the outline of my pocketed phone. The bell rings again, and an old woman walks into the room and sits at the worn desk at the front of the room. Her name is Mrs. Tullar, and she starts to talk about chemical bonds and such. I scratch at my neck, and suddenly, the movement causes her eyes to lock on me. "Ah, class, we have a new pupil amongst us. Willow, will you please share some information about yourself?" Mrs. Tullar's eyes stay on me, and so do everyone else's. 'Aw shit... I can't handle this...' I think as I stand and bolt from the room. 'Come on... I swear I saw a bathroom down the hall.' I spot the bathroom and run to it. I get in the handicap stall, and I begin to barf. "Willow? My name is Quinn, I came to see if you needed any help." I hear a young girl's voice.


	4. Attempt Number One, Failed.

"I..I'm fine... thank you though." I say suddenly shocked on the fact that someone followed me. I hear footsteps get close to my stall, and I flush the toilet. "Mrs. T says that she is sorry for putting you out in front of everyone. She didn't know you weren't comfortable speaking in front of others." Quinn helped me to the sink and gave me a wet paper towel to wipe my face. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." "No no. You're honestly helping me a lot." I say as I wipe away sweat from my forehead. The smell of cheap hand soap filled my nose, and I wrinkled it in disgust. "This is an academy, I didn't think that there would be public school brand soap and toiletries here." Quinn looked at me with surprise. "I didn't really think of that till now, honestly." she mumbled after a few silent minutes. 'Willow, what the fuck was that about? What a conversationalist we are huh?' I think to myself 'The topic of soap? Is that honestly the best I can fucking do?' I sigh and say "I'll try this again tomorrow. See you then." I pull out my car keys from my bag and head out of the school. Of course, Darryl is standing there at my car with his arms open. "The school called me and said you would need an escort home." he says while getting in the driver's seat of my car. I slide into the passenger side and throw my backpack in the back seat. "Thanks for coming to take me home, Darryl." I say as I hand him the car keys. "No problem." He starts the car and pulls out of the student parking lot. "What even happened? I figured you'd have called me if you got too nervous, or are you actually ill this time?" Darryl knows me like the back of his hand. "I'm not actually sick. It happened so fast I couldn't control what I did, besides running down the hall to the bathroom." I respond while taking out my phone to check my texts. All new, from him. Darryl- 8:30 AM: What happened Darryl- 8:33 AM: Are you ok Will? Darryl- 8:35 AM: The school called, I'll meet you at your car. I sigh and lock my phone. As we pull into the apartment building lot, I get out right when the car turns off. I make my way to the elevator and pop a piece of chewing gum into my mouth. 'That should get the half-digested breakfast flavor out of my mouth.' I think to myself as the elevator goes up.


	5. Attempt Number Two

When we got back to the apartment, I go to my room and decide to watch a couple movies. I pick out a few and head to the living room, where Darryl is standing in front of the tv. "So, you have some homework I picked up from the front office before you came out to the car. It is on the kitchen table. Go ahead and finish it before you start another one of your movie marathons." he points to the kitchen and I sigh.  
"really? I haven't even gotten through one hour of school! How the hell am I even supposed to know what we are studying?" I complain, even though I could probably figure it out.  
"Willow, you're smart, and you know it. Just go and do the damn homework." He takes the DVD cases out of my hands, then sets them on top of the fridge, knowing I can't reach them. I grunt at him and sigh.  
"You're an ass." I say and walk to my room, closing my door and picking up my backpack.  
I take deep breaths and take out my textbooks. Not much to my surprise, Darryl was right. Again. I knew the material well and I zipped through the worksheets easily and put my pens and papers away. It had been about an hour since I called Darryl an ass to his face so, I step out of my room. The TV blaring down the hallway and the smell of steak tacos fills the air. Usually when he feels like I don't like him, he pulls out the steak, cheese, and taco shells. He knows damn well that is the trick to make me open up to him.  
"Ahh... I don't even know what to say to her dude. She hates me. That is all. No-... No I don't feel that she .... Yea, I know, but she needs me. I need her." Darryl spoke on the phone and slices the steak on a cutting board. I peeked around the corner to watch him as commercials filtered through the speakers of the TV.  
"Yea I'll let you know if she goes to school in the morning. If she doesn't I'll let you know." He hangs up and takes the taco shells out of the box.  
After walking down the hallway I say "Who was that on the phone?" Darryl whips around and stutters.  
"N-no one. How long were you standing there?" He fidgets and I shake my head.  
"You're lying to me. I'm going to shower and go to bed. I'll want eggs in the morning. G'night." I ignore that he is cooking for me and walk to the bathroom after grabbing my pjs.


End file.
